starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shynite
''' '''Biography: Shynite was originally a BD-3000 luxury droid under the ownership of a Zeltron noble named Marrok Tarroon. At the time she was programed as a dancer and given a chromium finish and upgraded servos. An Iron Knight by the name of Raxon was impressed by the BD-3000, named Sheen, at that time, and inquired as to her purchase price. Marrok said that he would only part with Sheen if Raxon could come up with an item to match her beauty and grace. Raxon excepted the terms, and promised to return. Two years passed before Raxon's return, and upon his return he produced a Corellian Sapphire the size of his justic droid fist. Marrok was so inthralled by the gem, that he was happy to trade Sheen to Raxon. Once Raxon was awarded Sheen, he took her to his work shop and made a few alteration. First was the installation of a small chamber to house another Shard. The Shard to be housed was a splitting from himself. Once this was done, a compartment in the right forearm for housing a lightsaber, a brace computer and a lightshield emitter added to the left forearm. He renamed her Shynite in the traditions of the Iron Knights and she was his padawan, and daughter. He trained her in lightsaber and shield combat. and taught her in the use of the force, and its presence in all things. He also taught her of the Jedi and their traditions so as the dark times fell she would be a record and the traditions would survive. ---- "Quote" -Raxon "When I first laid photo receptors on you, as you danced in front of the crowd lights reflecting off your from as you spun and leapt about. I had never witnessed such eloquence, and knew then, that you would make such a Knight as to bring honor to our Order. I say this to you my daughter,, my padawan, so that you will know the hopes and dreams that you, have inspired within me, even before your birthing. Now go,, go and keep all that you have learned, seek others of like mind, protect those you can,,, and May the living Force reside in you always." - Raxon, Iron Knight, High Marshal to the Galactic Republic, and Jedi Master, to his daughter and padawan Shynite. ---- Characteristics: ''' Shynite is reserved in her actions, so as to appear as any other droid. She holds high the traditions of the Iron Knights and the Jedi. She has a very Courtly manor about her, reminiscent of chivalrous times, and this is very present in her actions and speech patterns. Shynite is housed in a BD-3000 luxury droid body with a chromium finish, with fibercord hair worn in a long single braid (this is cosmetic only). About her head is a piece of jewelry fashioned into a circlet, a Coruscant Cascader which she uses when dancing. ---- '''Histories and Chronicles: *27 BBY, Raxon discovers 'Sheen', the BD-3000 base of Shynite. *25 BBY, Raxon aquires Sheen from Marrok Tarroon. *21 BBY, Shinte is born. *18 BBY, Shynite begins Jedi trianing as Raxon's padawan. *8 BBY, Shynite creates 'Rhainnon', from an Aratech 74-Z speeder bike, and a Pack Track 41LT-R. *5 BBY, Shynite constructs her lightsaber. *0 BBY, Shynite leaves Dween for Ryloth, in the care of Did'Noma. Category:Characters Category:Fringe Category:Droids Category:Shards